Saving This Village Somehow
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: God was so pleased with Elder Price and Elder Cunningham's last mission. So he's decided to send them back in time to save the small town from Spring Awakening. Can they deliver the village from its hideous fate with the Book of Mormon? Read and find out!


**hi! Okay so this is just a random idea I was struck with combining two of the best musicals ever. Just keep in mind, I know elder price became and atheist in the end of the musical but I'm having it where he's back on the faith train! Anyway I hope you like this. **

"Oh my goodness, I am so excited for our next mission!" Elder Cunningham squealed. "The last mission to Uganda was awesome, right, best friend?" Elder Cunningham had a tendency of calling Elder Price 'best friend'. He still couldn't believe they were friends. It was like a dream come true.

"It was pretty good. We certainly did change that village for the better." Elder Price agreed. "Let's just hope we get a better location." Elder Cunningham laughed and agreed.

"Elders! Get with your Brother and listen for your names to be called." A voice called. The Elder assigning them to a location was never seen by any of the young Mormons. For some reason, he liked it better to be heard on a loudspeaker.

"Where do you think we're gonna go?" Elder Cunningham whispered.

"I hope I get to go to Orlando." Elder Price replied.

"That would be awesome to go to Orlando! We could-"

_ahem. _the announcer cleared his throat. "Else Price and Elder Cunningham, would you please refrain from talking?"

"Oh yes. Sorry, sir." Elder Price apologized.

Elder Price and Cunningham were the last to be assigned.

"Elder Price and Elder Cunningham, you have a very special assignment." the announcer said.

"Heavenly Father was very pleased with the results of your last assignment." he explained.

Both of the men felt themselves beam win happiness. Both of their purposes in life was to make Heavenly Father proud. It felt so good. they would definitely get a good location!

"Now, God Himself would like to share your assignment with you."

Both of the Elders freeze. Go. Was literally going to tell them what to do? They thought that only Thomas Modson, the current president of the church, could speak directly to God!

"Elder Price, and Elder Cunningham. I am The Lord." A big booming voice proclaimed. Bon of the elders fell on the floor, bowing before God.

"As you've been told, I am very pleased with the results of your last assignment. Now, I know you won't disappoint me on your next mission. That is why I have chosen for you to go back in time and correct a terrible tragedy." God explained.

"In the late 1800's a village in Germany was plagued with unbelievable sin resulting in the death of two young people, Moritz Stefiel and Wendella Burgman. Your assignment is to back in time and save this village from the heartache of loosing two children to the devil."

Elder Cunningham gasped. "I saw a movie like this once!"

Elder Price shushed him. "Don't interrupt God when He's speaking!" He warns.

"Oops. Sorry God!" Elder Cunningham apologizes.

"You are forgiven, my son." God said.

"Wait!" elder Price said. "Do we have a time limit to accomplish this?"

"Yes." God said. "You must complete this before anyone dies."

Elder Price sighed. He could have _guessed _that.

"Alright, I am sending you back in time. Good luck." God said.

It took a second to be transported back. Elder Cunningham thought it would take longer, like it did in the movies. God is just full of surprises.

The two Mormons heard someone shriek."was in der Hölle? Sie gerade erschienen!"

"What did she say?" Elder Cunningham asked his companion.

"Oh no. God sent us to Germany and we don't speak German!" Elder Price exclaimed.

"We can just tell him and he'll give us the power to understand German!" elder Cunningham comforted.

Even if He did, Elder Price knew this wasn't gonna be easy.

**tada! ****Oh yea, and the snipit of German meant "what in hell? They just appeared!" But that was the prologue. There's more to come if you reveiw! But thanks for reading this! **


End file.
